


So be here with me

by lost_strayer



Series: Immortal but not invulnerable [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec takes care of Magnus, Angst and Fluff, Confessions, Established Relationship, Hurt Magnus, M/M, Sad Alec, Tears, Worried Alec, night ritual, so cheesy, so much love, they love each other very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8721064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_strayer/pseuds/lost_strayer
Summary: "Sometimes I forget that you can die as well. And I just dont know how to handle that.", Alec whispered, "Me losing my heart. Rafael and Max losing their Papa"Or Alec traces the scars and wounds Magnus had received during a mission, and is hit by the realization that his warlock can get hurt as well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First of all thank you so sooo much for all the kudos, bookmarks, etc. on the first story in this series. 
> 
> This one takes place a few days after Magnus got hurt. (But the stories can be read separately.)  
> Alec can't handle the thought of losing Magnus.

Carefully Alec slid into Magnus' lap.  
His hands are pushing slowly against the warlock's chest, so he's laying down comfortably on their bed.

The lights in the bedroom are dimmed and the boys are already tugged in and asleep in their own bed.

Alec sat up straighter again, both his knees are on each side of Magnus' hip.The new bandages are already laying next to them but Alec insists to go through the nightly ritual, he dutifully performs after the accident, before he wraps his fiancé's injured torso with it.

In the silence of their room, Magnus regards his lover over him. The shadowhunter was tracing every inch of skin, observing every single scar and the new wounds, that almost killed Magnus.  Blue eyes glowing through dark lashes, teeth chewing on the bottom lip in concertration.  Careful hands which touches are so featherlike roam Magnus' torso. Every scar and wound on the warlock's body has a story to tell and every night Alec gets lost in them, while making sure that every single one of them is healing correctly.

Normally Alec's ritual was performed in silence. But the shadowhunter suprised Magnus as he starts talking with a quiet voice.

"I could have lost you." he whispered without looking up. Hands continue to roam his warlock's chest carefully. "At the mission. I could have lost you." Alec repeated.

His fingers are now touching Magnus' hands. Warrior hands, which can bring distruction to enemies but be tender and gentle with love ones.  
Alec looked up, as his hands slowly slide up his lover's arms. With unshed tears glistening in his eyes.

"I can't lose you, Magnus.", he rasped out, "Every passing day I fall more and more in love with you." He blinked his eyes, trying to prevent the tears to fall down his cheeks as he whispered, "Sometimes it scares me how much I love you and I am afraid what will become of me if you're not here anymore."

Alec's warm fingers were now tracing Magnus' shoulders. Being careful of his lover's fresh wounds, which were, like all his other new injuries, cleaned and disinfected by Alec himself.

With a low voice he continued, "I haven't really thought about it because I was certain that I would be the first one of us to leave and you're the one who will live." he paused, fingers pushing a strand of hair behind the warlock's ear.

Carefully he laid his hands on Magnus' chest, feeling his lover's heart beating steadily and reassuringly. However, a raised scar adorning the skin above it, remembers Alec of Magnus' vulnerability. Alec took a deep breath.  
"But even the 'magnificent' Magnus Bane can get hurt.", he chuckled tearfully but continued in a whisper, "Sometimes I forget that you can die as well. That we can lose you from one second to the other. And I just dont know how to handle that."

He closed his eyes, head bowed and voice cracking as he said, "Me losing my heart. Rafael and Max losing their papa."

  
Silent tears were no falling freely down the shadowhunter's face. He was about to wipe it away, but Magnus sudden grip on his hands, held him in place. The warlock lifted his own arm and caresses Alec's face, wiping away the tears with his thumb.  
With a small move of his hand, he titled Alec's head so he could look into the baby blues of his lover. "You know I can't promise you that nothing bad would ever happen to me." he said, causing Alec to shake his head and sniffle. "But I know I can promise you that every single day I'm lucky enough to get to spend with you and our children, I will cherish you and love you with all my heart and soul."

Magnus' hands trailed down Alec's face and stopped at his heart. "And even if I won't be here anymore, remember I will always be in your heart and waiting for you. Wherever I'll be." Alec took hold of Magnus' hand and kissed his palm.

However, the worried look kept lingering in Alec's eyes. With a small sigh Magnus sat up and cradled Alec in his arms. Still on the warlock's lap, Alec slung his arms around Magnus' shoulders and burried his head in his lover's neck. Magnus ran his fingers lovingly through Alec's soft mess of hair and whispered in his ear, "Don't think about the future. Just be _here_. Be _here_ with me, my love."

Magnus' soothing voice and words prompted Alec to look up and meet shining yellow cat eyes.

He leaned forward and kissed Magnus' forehead, his nose, then his closed eyelids and finally his mouth, hands burried in his lover's hair. The kiss was soft and tender. A promise of love and gratitude. Alec opened his eyes and said, " I will savour every second, every memory we have together. And I will be _here_. _Here_ with you and our kids.

Magnu's grinned and tried pulling Alec down with him, but the shadowhunter slapped away his hands lovingly and said with a raised eyebrow, "Don't you think we're already done here", as he reached for the neglected bandages next to him. Magnus just rolled his eyes fondly and let Alec wrap him up with the wide bandage and with all of his love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and once more, I apologize for any mistakes.


End file.
